Content sharing services have been developed as a technique to provide an online marketplace for creative professionals to sell content, such as images. A creative professional, for instance, may capture or create images that are exposed via the content sharing services to potential customers such as marketing professionals, casual users, and so on. For example, a creative professional may capture an image of coworkers conversing at a conference table. The image is then uploaded and tagged for availability as part of the content sharing service such that a marketing professional performing a search for “office” and “meeting” may locate the image. The content sharing service also includes functionality to make the image available for licensing in response to payment of a fee, e.g., as part of a subscription service, pay per use, and so forth.
In a digital online marketplace, images are typically obtained from the content sharing service as part of content creation, such as for inclusion as part of a presentation, a marketing campaign, and so forth. Accordingly, potential uses of images may vary as greatly as the content that includes the images, and thus so too potential consumers of the images. For example, an image of a meeting included as part of an office presentation may have different characteristics than an image of a meeting to be used as part of a coffeehouse marketing pamphlet. Conventional search techniques, however, did not provide a mechanism to readily address these distinctions, which could be frustrating and prone to error and thus conventional digital online marketplaces could lose both customers and creative professionals.